


Burying with Leaves

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, One Shot, i have no idea what this is, there are kids in this fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Burying with Leaves

No one really knew that Dwalin could be sweet when the warrior wanted to be. Only thought of him as a big brute and bodyguard to Thorin, who carried only for violence or killing something that needed to be killed. Which was not true.

He could be sweet when he wanted to be. Only those closest to them really knew that.

Which did not quite explain why he was laying on the ground and patiently allowing both Dwarrow and human children to bury him under a pile of leaves or shove it into his mouth while their King, his Consort, King Bard, his eldest daughter, and two twittering Princelings looked on. All of whom who are looking on in various stages of exasperation and amusement. He recognizes the youngest daughter of Bard amongst the children playing on and around his lover. 

He sidles up next to them with a small smile on his face.

“So what’s goin’ on here exactly?”

King Thorin shakes his head while his Consort opens his mouth a few times as though to speak before gesturing at the two Princelings as an explanation. Which it usually is, though he’s actually curious about this situation as Dwalin met his eyes with flushed cheeks.

It’s Bard however that answers.

“I’m not exactly certain, Master Bofur. We were all just talking and there were children playing with a ball among the falling leaves and the ball rolled over to Dwalin’s feet. Next we knew, this was happening. Though I rather think my youngest and the two Princes there encouraged the other children in their game.”

Thorin shrugs lightly at their expressions, meeting his look calmly ignoring the look that Dwalin levels at them.

“I wouldn’t worry, Bofur. It’s good for Dwalin to experience this. I’m confident that the children will return him in one piece. Until then we welcome your presence amongst us.”


End file.
